Krul Tepes
Krul Tepes is one of the antagonists of the manga and anime series, Seraph of the End. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Krul Tepes vs Mina Tepes (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Originaly born human, Krul lived with her mother and brother until angry villagers slaughtered her mother and burned their house, then captured both of them and sold them into slavery After that, Krul and her brother were taken by the First Progenitor and turned into vampires, making Krul the Third Progenitor amongst the vampires When the humanity was almost wiped out because of an unknow virus, Krul and other vampires rose to surface to save the remaining, taking with her a group of children whom she kept hidden in Sanguiem, a vampire city located beneath Kioto After Ferid Barthoroy killed nearly all of the children she rescued, she turned one of them (Mikaela Hyakuya) into a vampire and then declared war on humanity Death Battle Info *Name: Krul Tepes *Age: 2000 years (looks like 14 years) *Race: Vampire *Height: 145 cm *Weight: Unknown *Third Progenitor of the Vampires Appearance Krul, despite having 2000 years, has the appearance of a 14 year old with pink, long hair and red eyes (before her vampire transformation, they were blue) She normally uses a "gothic lolita" type dress with high, black boots She has "horns" in her head, this working as simple ornaments Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strenght: Being a vampire and the Third Progenitor, Krul is inmensly strong, capable of ripping apart another vampire's limbs like nothing and can easily destroy a room by swinging her arm *Superhuman Speed: She has an incredible speed, even being capable of pinning down a possesed Guren Ichinose despite him having recieved a speed bonus thanks to a Black Demon's possesion *UV resistance: She is incredibly durable against UV beams, she was able to recieve a torture of 10 days being exposed to them without dying *Regeneration: Krul is capable of re-ataching body members in case she ever was dismembered, she even has the capabilitie to re-atach her head *Conversion: As a vampire noble, she's capable of turning humans into vampires as shown with Mikaela Hyakuya Weakness *Sunlight: Like many other vampires, Krul's power gets weaked if she stands in sunlight *Her pride can lead her to underestimate opponents, which could leave her in a bad situation *If her head is completly destroyed, she will not be able to regenerate it *Cursed Gear can limit or even stop her regeneration capabilities Trivia *She shares her voice actor in english with Mina Tepes from Dance in the Vampire Bund (hence why they were pitted against one another) *It's claimed that, despite her amazing capabilities, she's weaker than fellow Third Progenitor Less Karr, altough this has yet to be proved *Amongst all of the vampires in Salguiem, she likes Mikaela Hyakuya the most *Ferid Barthoroy apparently loves her, altough Krul thinks he only loves her power rather than her directly *She's one of the few high class vampires that doesn't carry a Vampire Weapon, altough she really doesn't need one, her strenght and speed are more than enough *Asuramaru (Yuichiro Hyakuya's Cursed Gear) is actually Krul's brother who was taken away by the First Progenitor (His vampire name before being sealed was Asura Tepes) *She was originally Queen of Japan, but she lost the charge after Ferid told the Progenitors Council that she was colaborating with humans Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Vampire Combatants